Boneka dan Jiwa
by Hino Sakura
Summary: Dakki's PoV. Anime episode terakhir spoiler!


Ini versi Indonesia dari 'Last Thought' yang diubah ke bentuk cerita dalam Dakki's PoV dan ditambah beberapa perubahan lainnya. Semoga lebih baik dari 'Last Thought'....

Disclaimer: Houshin Engi dan semua tokohnya bukan milik saya.

* * *

**Boneka dan Jiwa**

**-**

Aku hanyalah sebuah wadah yang kosong, sebuah boneka yang digerakkan rantai baja tak tampak. Setiap perbuatanku, setiap kekejaman yang mereka berikan melalui diriku, setiap pikiran yang selalu selangkah ke depan dari setiap musuhku, kudapat dari dia yang menggerakkanku. _Tidak_, bukan 'kudapat' karena sejak awal aku tak dapat menerima dan memberi apapun. Bukan aku yang menerima atau memberi karena sejak awal aku tak pernah benar-benar ada. Aku hanyalah alat—benda, sebuah boneka.

Tetapi sekarang aku ada, aku nyata. Aku memiliki jiwaku sendiri. Aku menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku sendiri. Akhirnya! Akhirnya!!

Setelah sekian lama aku menanti, setelah sekian lama dendam dan benci menumpuk di dalam tubuh boneka ini, akhirnya aku mendapatkan jiwaku. Jiwaku sendiri! Sekarang aku tak memerlukan siapapun lagi. Aku akan menghancurkan dunia ini dan membuat yang baru, membuat duniaku sendiri dimana tak akan ada lagi yang menentangku, menjadi penguasa mutlak atasnya.

Dendam dalam hati yang baru kumiliki ini terus membuncah, menggelora dan berapi-api, menuntut untuk dipuaskan—dibalaskan.

Apalah artinya seorang sennin tua renta memuakkan itu? Mengendalikanku dan dunia seakan ia dewa. Semua itu tak ada artinya di hadapanku! Menghilanglah, lenyaplah tanpa bekas, wahai pengendali boneka! Kendalimu akan diri ini telah kuambil sepenuhnya!

Dendam ini sepenuhnya mengendalikanku—bukankah diriku sendiri sepenuhnya adalah perwujudan dendam dan kebencian?

Aku akan menghancurkan dunia. Aku akan mulai dari tempat ini, dari penjara yang mengurungku beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Aku sudah tak membutuhkannya. Aku tak akan pernah kembali kemari. Dan pada sang perdana menteri itu, Bunchuu, yang berhasil menyelinap hingga kemari dan menemukanku, aku ingin mengatakan, "Malang sekali nasibmu, menemukanku tepat ketika aku terbangun!"

Tetapi aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Aku tak butuh kata-kata, seperti ia juga tak membutuhkannya. Hanya gerakan, tatapan mata, dan serangan demi seranganlah yang mampu menjelaskan isi hati sepenuhnya. Sebab kebencian bukanlah kepalsuan. Ia nyata. Dan ketika kau mendapat kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan, menumpahkan segala kebencian itu, setiap gerakan jauh lebih bermakna daripada kebohongan kata-kata.

Cambuk terlarangnya terhunus, menyapu seisi ruangan. Percuma, cambuk itu tak akan menggoyahkanku. Aku tak terkalahkan! Tak ada gunanya aku berada di sini, lebih baik aku segera menuntaskan masalahku dengan si tua bangka itu!

Dan di sana, tepat di sana, di dekat tua bangka yang menjadi sumber kebencianku, aku menemukannya. Musuhku, rivalku, mainanku, Taikoubou-chan milikku, dengan mata penuh keterkejutan tetapi seakan mengerti. Seakan ia sedang menungguku muncul dihadapannya. Aku tak akan terkejut, dengan kemampuan berpikirnya ia pasti menduga aku akan kemari membalaskan dendamku pada Genshi Tenson, si pengendali boneka paling memuakkan yang pernah ada.

Aku di sini, siap membalaskan semua dendamku, siap menumpahkan semua kebencianku yang bertumpuk. Dan siapapun yang menghalangiku, bahkan kau, Taikoubou-chan, tak akan kuampuni!

Semua yang pernah terjadi di dunia ini, antara aku dan kedua adikku, antara aku dan Chuuoh, antara aku dan dinasti Yin, serta antara aku dan dirimu, hanyalah kepalsuan belaka. Tak ada satupun ikatan nyata bila berhubungan denganku, setidaknya dengan diriku yang dulu. Aku yang sekaranglah yang nyata!

Namun ketika serangan itu datang darinya, aku tak mengerti lagi yang manakah aku yang sebenarnya. Lebih baik aku pergi, ya, melarikan diri. Aku harus menemukan jawabannya. Aku akan menemukan jawabannya.

"_Kemana kau akan pergi, Dakki?"_

Shinkouhyou?? Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan mendekat!! Jauhkan senjatamu dariku! Aku tak mau lenyap!! Aku bahkan belum membalaskan dendamku! Tidaaaaak!!!

"_Lakukanlah, Taikoubou. Inilah akhirnya!"_

-

Semuanya mulai memudar dari pandanganku. Benarkah ini akhir segalaku?

Hancur. Tubuh boneka ini, jiwa ini….

Kalau kupikir lagi, mungkin sebenarnya aku bahkan tak memiliki jiwa. Hihihi…. Yang ada padaku hanyalah kebencian dan dendam. Bergeraknya tubuh ini di saat-saat yang singkat ini pun… semuanya dikendalikan oleh kebencian itu.

Tetapi aku sudah lelah. Aku lelah menjadi boneka yang terus dikendalikan. Aku lelah akan semua kebencian yang ditujukan padaku. Aku lelah melihat wajah mereka yang merasa terhianati olehku. Aku sudah lelah….

Inikah jawaban yang kucari? Bukan, aku yakin bukan ini. Masih ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang kurang.

………………………….

Benar juga.

Seandainya… seandainya keajaiban itu benar adanya. Aku ingin memohon. Sungguh ingin memohon.

Berikan padaku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku ingin memiliki tubuhku sendiri. Aku ingin memiliki jiwaku sendiri. Aku ingin memiliki kemampuan untuk merealisasikan semua impianku. Aku ingin memiliki ikatan dengan dunia bersama mereka yang nyata di dalamnya.

Aku ingin hidup.

* * *

Catatan: Aduh.... Sepertinya kesannya beda dari Last Thought (yang buruk sekali mengingat kemampuan bahasa Inggris saya yang sangat minim). Ummm, Review please?


End file.
